


Through the Bars

by aawall



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M, marvey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 22:59:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6259126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aawall/pseuds/aawall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have had some comments about spacing that I will address in the next fanfic I write but for this one I apologize and hope you'll bare with it, seeing as it's not too long :)</p><p>Also, follow me on Tumblr for more Marvey stuff, look up "marvey-love"</p>
    </blockquote>





	Through the Bars

**Author's Note:**

> I have had some comments about spacing that I will address in the next fanfic I write but for this one I apologize and hope you'll bare with it, seeing as it's not too long :)
> 
> Also, follow me on Tumblr for more Marvey stuff, look up "marvey-love"

Mike was being held in police custody and all he could think about was whether Harvey was okay or not, even though he should’ve been thinking about Rachael. It was then that Harvey came bursting through the doors in front of his cell. Mike jumped up and met Harvey’s gaze. “H-” he was cut off mid word before a police officer burst in. “Sir, you can’t be back here! You have to stop!” Harvey turned to look at the officer, “I need to see him!” his angry shouts reached down the hall and out of the building. “I’m sorry sir but we can only allow family or his lawyer.” Harvey looked around as if the notion was ridiculous. “Well, i am his lawyer, so…” The police officer had met Mike’s lawyer, little did Harvey know. “Sir, please don’t lie, I know you’re not.” Harvey turned to Mike, he needed to be closer to him, he needed to tell him how he felt just in case. “Yeah, well I’m his family.” He turned back to the officer who had a sorry look on his face. “Sir, you’re not.” Harvey thought quickly, he had to do something. “Oh yeah?” Without warning Harvey stormed towards Mike who was now stood at the bars of his cell. He put hands on either side of Mike’s face and pulled him close, kissing him through the bars. This was the first time Harvey had properly shown affection for Mike but despite that and the mix of shock and joy displayed on Mike’s face, Harvey didn’t hesitate to turn back to the police officer. “See? I am family, i’m in love with him!”


End file.
